The present invention relates to a flat circuit connector for which while a resin molded part formed at an end of a flat circuit body is fitted in a mating connector, the flat circuit body and a terminal in the mating connector are connected.
FIG. 16 shows one embodiment of a conventional flat circuit connector (refer to Patent Document 1).
A flat circuit connector 61 has a first connector (plug connector) 62 and a second connector (receptacle connector) 63. The first connector 62 has a supporting and reinforcing member (also indicated by the number 62) molded by resin at an end of a flat harness 64. A terminal conductor 64a is exposed on a supporting part 62a. The conductor 64a is reinforced by a reinforcing part 62b around the end, and locking projections 65 are provided on the side surfaces of the reinforcing part 62b. 
The second connector 63 has a connecting terminal 67 at an upper part inside a connector housing 66 made of resin, has a taper surface 66a at a bottom part which supports a taper surface of the supporting part 62a, and has locking holes at side walls corresponding to the locking projections 65.
FIG. 17 shows an example in which a sealing member 68 is formed around the reinforcing part 62b in the first connector 62. When the connectors are fitted, the sealing member 68 adheres to the inner surface of the second connector 63 as shown in FIG. 16, and is positioned with a gap between the bottom surface of the supporting part 62a and the bottom surface 66b of the connector housing 66.
Besides the above flat circuit connector, for example, it is disclosed (not shown in the figure) in Patent Document 2 that terminals of flat cables are accommodated in a first and a second connectors, and pressed and fixed respectively by retainers made of resin, and the rear side of the retainers are filled by a resin molded part to be waterproofed. It is disclosed in Patent Document 3 that connecting terminals are connected to electric wires at a terminal of a flat cable, and the connecting part is covered by a resin mold part to be waterproofed. It is disclosed in a patent document 4 that a plurality of connecting terminals are joined by primary molding resin, and a connecting part of the connecting terminals and terminal connectors of a flat cable is covered with secondary molding resin on the primary molding resin to be waterproofed.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2005-93269 (FIGS. 4 and 7)
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-2008-176977 (FIG. 2)
[Patent Document 3] JP-A-7-106016 (FIG. 2)
[Patent Document 4] JP-A-6-310224 (FIGS. 1 and 4)